Ulang Tahun Terindah
by kazuazul
Summary: Tanggal 15 Juni, Otawara ultah. Takami dkk berniat membuat perayaan ultah untuk Otawara. Apa yang akan mereka berikan dan seperti apa perayaannya? Baca! Otanjoubi omedetou buat Otawara! gomen telat ngepost...


Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata, tak tergantikan!

Ulang Tahun Terindah

By: Kazuazul

Warning: OOC, Gaje! Typo pasti banyak!

Note: Fic ini kupersembahkan buat para readers dan tak lupa mengucapkan "Otanjoubi Omedetou" buat chara Eyeshield 21, Makoto Otawara. Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore dan matahari mulai terbenam, menyisakan senja yang kelam. Dan pada saat itu, teletubies berpamitan.. err maksudnya jam para karyawan maupun siswa sekolah untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Begitu pula di Ojou. Sekolah dengan reputasi tinggi dan prestasi yang baik di bidang akademis maupun non akademis. Tentunya seperti yang kita ketahui, salah satu klub di sekolah itu yang sangat membanggakan yaitu klub American Football, Ojou White Knight. Di sanalah kita mengetahui lineman berbakat, Makoto Otawara. Siswa kelas 3 SMU itu paling doyan makan, terus paling doyan kentut. Kentutnya punya ciri khas sehingga ditakuti setiap orang, karena saking dahsyatnya. Dan Otawara juga mempunyai kekuatan mendorong yang besar, dll. Karena merupakan pilar dari Ojou, semua anggota berencana merayakan ulang tahunnya yang jatuh pada tanggal 15 Juni.

"Hah.. hah..Takami-san..," kata Sakuraba terengah-engah sehabis latihan.

"Ya?," sahut Takami sambil membenarkan kacamatanya dengan cara cross finger *?*

"Bagaimana acara kita?," tanya Sakuraba dengan mimik serius. Fujoshi yang salah mengira arti kata Sakuraba langsung memasang muka mesum dan membuat Sakuraba dan lainnya sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja jadi! Dan kamu yang fujoshi, jangan berwajah mesum begitu. Ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan," kata Takami mengingatkan kepada fujoshi mesum.

"Eh? Wajahku nggak mesum kok!," kata fujoshi itu dengan mantap, dan berakhir dengan spear tackle Shin kepadanya atas perintah Takami.

"Jadi?," ucap Shin seusai menjatuhkan si fujoshi yang malang itu.

"Kita buat Otawara terkaget-kaget dengan aksi kita, fu fu fu," kata Takami mencurigakan.

'_Takami hitamnya keluar deh..'_ batin semua pemain kecuali Otawara, Shin dan Takami pastinya. Dan rencana mereka akan dilaksanakan..

xxxXXXxxx

Otawara Makoto, baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Dia berjalan menuju kantin dengan tangan yang sedang mengupil. Semuanya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Otawara. Baginya, mengupil sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang harus dilakukannya. Dibelakangnya, tampak beberapa siswa yang menguntit dirinya. Bergerak pelan-pelan supaya tak dicurigai, padahal yang melihat sudah pasti curiga, apalagi wajah mereka yang dipenuhi ekspresi was-was, panik, dan sebagainya. Di mana saja, kapan saja, dan dengan siapa, mereka tetap membuntuti Otawara, ingin tahu barang apa yang diinginkannya.

xxxXXXxxx

Sepulang sekolah dan sepulang kegiatan klub, Otawara berjalan sendiri. Seperti sebelumnya, yang lainnya tetap membuntutinya. Otawara berdiri di depan etalase sebuah took. Dia melihat ke dalamnya dengan muka berbinar-binar. Lalu pergi begitu saja. Penasaran, Takami CS menengok ke tempat yang dilihat Otawara. Toko itu toko yang menjual CD entah lagu maupun film.

"Sakuraba, menurutmu Otawara suka nonton?," tanya Takami sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bukankah Takami-san satu kelas dengan Otawara?," tanya Sakuraba. Shin hanya menengok ke arah toko tersebut, sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belikan CD Album DBSK yang Mirotic?," tanya Sakuraba.

"Oh, tidak. Terlalu bagus.," jawab Takami. _'Mendingan kasihin ke aku aja daripada buat Otawara.,'_ pikir Takami laknat .

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau CD Albumnya David Archuleta?," tanya Sakuraba lagi.

"Jangan, nanti Otawara malah ikutan nyanyi sambil ngentut," jawab Takami. _'Jangan dikasih yang bagus-bagus dong, mendingan kasihin ke aku!,'_ batin Takami lagi. Benar-benar laknat.

"Terus apa dong?," tanya Sakuraba. Dia sudah menyerah sambil mengibarkan bendera merah putih *?*

"Hmm, mendingan DVD Dora The Explorer aja!," jawab Takami ceria. Di kepalanya sudah ada bohlam 15 watt.

"Wah, boleh juga tuh! Nanti aku bisa pinjem ke Otawara!," kata Sakuraba. Secara, si Sakuraba emang ngefans sama Dora.

"Okelah kalau begitu," kata Takami melenggang masuk ke toko, mengambil beberapa keping DVD Dora. Setelah semua selesai, mereka bergegas pulang.

xxxXXXxxx

_Tanggal 15 Juni, lokasi lapangan American Football Ojou White Knight_

Otawara berjalan menuju lapangan. Anehnya, dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Padahal ini sudah jam latihan. Ke mana gerangan semua anggotanya? Otawara menampilkan mimic bertanya-tanya. Berpikir, mengupil dan akhirnya dia hanya duduk sambil angkat barbel 100 kg. Tiba-tiba, lampu di sekitar lapangan berkedip-kedip, Otawara makin bingung saja. Dan akhirnya muncul suara..

"Happy Birthday, Otawara-san!," kata anggota Ojou yang keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Otawara masih belum dapat menganalisis keadaan di sekitarnya.

'_Apa yang mereka lakukan? Dan apa yang mereka katakana ya?,' _batin Otawara. Lalu muncul Takami, Sakuraba, Shin dan Wakana dengan kue tart yang besar, diatasnya bertuliskan nama lineman bernomor 60 itu. Otawara masih tercengang.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Otawara," ucap Takami sambil menyalami temannya. Otawara sadar, ternyata ini perayaan ulang tahunnya. Bodohnya dirinya. Muncul Shogun dan langsung memeluk anak didiknya tersebut.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou," kata pelatih Shogun. Otawara mengangguk dan mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Otawara melihat kue itu, lantas meniup lilin dan mulai mengiris kue itu. Perayaan itu begitu berarti baginya. Namun suasana riang itu hilang dikarenakan sesuatu..

DUUT!

"Umph.." kata semuanya kecuali Otawara. Mereka menutup hidung mereka dari bau yang sangat dahsyat.

"Bahahahaha, maaf. Aku baru saja kentut.," ucap Otawara tanpa dosa dan memakan kuenya. Yang lain berusaha bertahan hidup dari bau kentut yang tak tertahankan dan saking dahsyatnya mampu membunuh puluhan tikus, kecoa dan nyamuk dari radius 10 meter. Dengan sigap, Takami menyemprotkan pengharum ke mana saja, sambil memakai masker. Hingga baunya tidak tercium lagi.

"Otawara, ini hadiah dari kami," kata Takami mewakili teman-temannya. Otawara mengambil dan membuka bungkusannya. Dengan wajah heran, dia mengangkat DVD Dora The Explorer itu.

"Apa ini?," tanya Otawara

"Itu DVD Dora The Explorer. Seru lho~," jawab Takami seraya membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Bahahaha, aku tidak tahu..," kata Otawara sambil tertawa. Yang lain resmi sweatdrop melihat tingkah itu. Dan…

DUUTT!

"Umph…" sahut lainnya. Otawara kentut lagi. Karena tidak siap, mereka pingsan secara berjama'ah. Banyak korban yang ditimbulkannya.

"Bahahaha, maaf. Aku kentut lagi..," kata Otawara sambil tertawa, padahal yang lain pingsan. Begitulah dari perayaan ulang tahun terindah bagi Otawara.

The End

Gaje banget! Sebenernya mau publish tanggal 15, berhubung idenya gak ada dan saya sibuk mengurusi UKK dan persiapan kenaikan, jadinya baru hari ini selesai. Garing! Ya sudahlah, review saja! Kritik dan saran diterima *senyum gaje*

Sign,

Kazuazul^^


End file.
